Kill Joy
by AllyBethie
Summary: Donnie just shouldn't deal with the fangirls, they get you every time. Quick little one shot.


A/N: I'm alive! Not that many people may have notice my absence, but still. I'm not giving up on my story _Morbid Memories_. It's just that, senior year of high school and the transition to college happened. So, hopefully I'll be more in the swing of things now. =D Anywho, onto the one shot!  
Also, you must forgive me. I saw my very first episode of The Next Mutation last night, and watched the first few episodes on youtube. Now, I realized that's not a favored series by many, but I myself am a sucker for B-rated (or lower…) shows and movies.

Disclaimer: I do not own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Peter Laird and Kevin Eastman do).

"Really?!"

Michelangelo paused a moment from his task at hand to listen to his amigo's ranting for a moment. It wasn't often that Donatello got riled up. In fact, he couldn't remember the last time he _had_ been upset. None the less, after a quick moment of heated mumbling, Donnie settled back down and continued doing whatever it was he did at the computer.  
Curiosity subsided, Mikey began again his once a month task of cleaning his nun chucks. Sure, he didn't use them often in battle anymore, but they still had a soft spot in his heart. While it was more in character for Leo to be polishing is decorative weapon pieces, Mikey liked seeing his retired babies shine.

"Unbelievable! This person must have a screw loose. WHAT DO YOU MEAN EASIER?!"

This time Mikey's attention was pulled away completely from his cleaning ritual. Putting down the shine cloth he pilfered from Leo's carriage, he walked out into the main hall and set his focus on the brainy turtle. Donatello had quieted back down, but was now typing furiously at the keyboard. The clacking sound coming from the keys obnoxiously rang out the entire lair.

"Uh, dude?" Mikey piped up. The only response he got was clacking.  
Realizing the turtle was too absorbed, he cautiously walked over. With wise experience, Mikey got on all fours, just below Donnie's shoulder blades, and gave a yell.

"YO DONNIE!"

As expected, Donnie whipped around with his right fist flying furiously in front of him. Ironically, he was not much one for thinking when he was angry.

"WHAT?!" Donnie looked around wildly for a moment before he looked down at the floor to see Mikey protectively covering his head. "Oh, Mike. I'm sorry." Instantly Donnie regained his wits and calmed down considerable.

"Ummm…. Maybe yo-" On second though, maybe bringing up his caffeine intake at this point in time would not be a good idea. "Er, is everything chill?"

"Just another idiot fan girl email, that's all." Donnie pulled a sour look on his face. Mikey however, perked up at a mention at a key word.

"A cute fan girl?" As the question fell out of his mouth, his eyes got wide and began to twinkle.

"How the should I know? She sent me an email!" The exasperated turtle threw his hands in the air before slapping them harshly against his thighs.

"Well, maybe Venus has some ancient shinobi trick that will allow you to se- OW!" Mikey's sentence was cut short by Donatello's smack across the head. Rubbing the now tender spot, Michelangelo looked up at his compadre. "Not in the mood, eh?" Donnie just pulled his sour look tired "Well what does this babe has to say that you take so offensively anyway?"

Donatello's sour look became that of rage as he sat on that thought "She says she figured out how to beat the rank in like, thirty seconds flat!"  
Mikey went wide eyed at that. "How?! That'd be a pretty gnarly trick if possible."

Don huffed. "Well, I suppose it's POSSIBLE, but I mean, really, ho-"

"DON! How did she say we could beat them?"

"She suggested we cryogenically freeze them in their building. Seeing where I can use my turtle eye in the sky to find them due to their unusual body heat, we should be able to find their hide out. How does she suppose mutant turtles get the materials for a cryogenic freeze?!"  
Before Mikey could respond to that, Don's computer beeped at them. Don casted a curious eye backwards to find that he had gotten another email. Opening it only worsen his temper.

"THAT'S the other thing I hate about fan girls! They ALWAYS know what you're up to! They hear every word, they see every action, they-"

Mikey rolled his eyes at his friend's continued rant. Being curious himself though, he peered around Donnie just enough to get a glimpse at what the email said. It was short and succinct but it got the point across.

_"Steal it like you do everything else. Duh."_

"Hey Don, is it really possible?" Mikey was beginning to see what the real problem was.

"OF COURSE IT'S POSSIBLE! BUT SHE'S BEING A KILJOY!" The louder Donnie's voice got, the higher the pitch became, "BUT YOU DON'T HAVE A STORY LINE IF YOU TAKE CARE OF YOUR BIGGEST PROBLEM IMMEDIATELY!!!!!" Done his rant, Donatello sat there huffing and puffing for a moment. Mikey, witnessing all of this, had a giant grin plaster across his face.

"You're just mad that she thought of so simple a solution and you didn't genius boy. YIPE!" And with that, Mikey took off like a flash to avoid the pain known as Donatello's bo.


End file.
